Resident Evil: Lauren Hill
by Frey
Summary: Resident Evil Lauren Hill, 3 Campers on a trip, find that their camping trip, may not turn out as good as they thought!


RESIDENT EVIL: Lauren Hill  
  
Ok before you read this. I do NOT own Resident Evil, ONLY by Capcom® The following characters are however not of Capcoms design. And the plot. The ideas of the monsters and aspects of Resident Evil ARE owned by Capcom.  
  
Ok this story is rated [PG-13] And I will try and Update it as soon as possible. Thanks.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: September 1996. 3 campers, aged 18, all decide to camp on Lauren hill, which is located in Montana.  
The 3 campers names are Kelly, Greg and Erika. Kelly is 18 years old and has long brown and shiny hair. She goes to high school as both Greg and Erika do. Kelly is slim and slender and is quite athletic, also done well in Physical Education at the end of the summer. Greg has dark blue eyes, which sparkled in the sunset, as the sky, was going dark. He had black hair and wore gothic clothes, and a chain that dropped from his black belt down to his knee. Erika, who had long black hair, was usually quite, but spoke a lot when prompted. Erika was slender and was pretty tall.  
It was coming up for nighttime. The sky was shaded with the tones of Purple and a darkened orange. The sun peered over the horizon, and fell slowly behind. They're where lots of trees on Lauren Hill, and the Hill stood massive above the ground, which stretched for miles. Voices could be heard from somewhere close. Behind the trees emerged Kelly, then Greg and Erika was stumbled out laughing. Kelly looked around her, and grew a smile on her tanned and toned face.  
  
Kelly turned around to Greg and Erika, who both where drinking bottled water. " Oh my god, my first time going camping, and it has been good so far, I mean look at that view over there, and not to mention, the beautiful sunset eh." Kelly said happily.  
Erika twisted the bottle cap onto the bottles top. She looked around her once more and said, " Yes it is good up here isn't it? At least it didn't turn out to be raining tonight"  
Greg stared over into the distance. " Well, I think it's pretty cool, instead of hanging around the City all day, it's. a change" Greg said clearly. " Well, we got everything I tell ya, food, Drink, Medicals and the tent" Kelly said confidently. " Yes, so lets make the most of this camping experience, and not to forget, I hope we all took our mobile phones with us?" Erika said reassuringly.  
Greg smiled and said, " Yep got mine with me" " Shit." Kelly said angrily. She put her hand hard one her forehead and said, " Damn! I forgot mine, sorry guys"  
" Its ok Kelly, me and Greg have ours" Erika said reassuringly. " Ok, we better move on, for another ten minutes or so then lets set up camp. We have been walking for quite a while and its getting dark. so let's go," Greg said loudly. " Ok lets keep heading up, as we are already quite high up here," Kelly said.  
They all started to walk on, upwards through the trees and across the green long grass. The sky was now a deep dark purple and Kelly dumped down her rucksack on the ground, and Greg did the same. Erika emerged from the trees, and smiled at Kelly and Greg. She dumped her rucksack down and fell over on the ground with relief.  
" How good it feels to get a rest eh?" Erika said softly. " Yes sure does" Replied Kelly. Greg stood up and said loudly " I will go get wood for a fire ok".  
" WAIT! Don't go yet until we have set up the tent" Kelly said quickly.  
Kelly pulled out the tent parts and they all started to set it up, quickly. " Glad this tent is quite big" Erika said. After a couple of minutes, the three managed to set up the tent. " There we go, all done" Said Kelly proudly. " Well, NOW I will go get the firewood" Greg said at last. " Ok then, and Erika, you can. em. Help me rummage out all the stuff we need for tonight, ok?" Kelly said to Erika. " Yes alright" Replied Erika.  
Erika watched Greg disappear behind the trees, as she heard his footsteps fade. The area that they where camping in, was a small, area of grass surrounded by lots of trees. The sky was darkening even more into a very deep purple and blue, as the night air became cooler.  
Kelly went into the big Green tent as she went to get Her rucksack.  
Kelly sat on the grass, looking up into the sky. She sat silently and then slowly lay back onto the grass. She lay down thinking to herself. Well, sure is a nice night. I hope this will be a good camping experience.  
Kelly emerged from the tent saying " I got it, now lets get this stuff out"  
Erika sat up and watched Kelly walk over towards her. Kelly threw the rucksack next to Erika, and Kelly sat down next to it. " Ok lets see what we can feast on, plus I brought a lot, and we are only camping for one night, but hey, never know how much we might be driven to eh Erika?" Kelly said happily. " Ye. I guess so, I am quite thirsty, what about you?" Erika said in question.  
" Eh. yea all that walking has got my gut asking for a waterfall, sometime around now, but lets get that fire on and food ready first eh.?" Kelly said. " Yea ok, speaking of Fire, maybe I should go help Greg out, collecting wood" Erika said whilst getting up. " Nah. he will be fine, getting it on his own" Kelly said quickly.  
" Em. ok, but just to check on him, I will only be two seconds ok" Erika said. " Ok then go on" Kelly replied.  
Erika got up and headed in the direction, which Greg ventured into. Erika put her hand forward to push away the up-coming tree branches. She went through the trees looking around her, to spot out Greg. " Greg!" Erika shouted. There was no reply. " Greg!" She shouted once again. " What is it?" Greg replied who came form the left of Erika. " I see you have the wood we need, now lets go back," Erika said.  
Back at the tent, Kelly sat pulling out Juice, sweets, biscuits and tins of hotdogs. She noticed Erika and Greg emerge from the tall green forest trees. " Got the firewood?" Kelly said while looking up at Greg. " Greg dropped the wood onto the ground and he went into the tent. " Yep it's here, I will get it started" said Erika. " Ok you do that, ooh look what I found, marshmallows and chocolates. YUM!" said Kelly with relief. " Well I guess the more the merrier then" Erika said while placing the firewood. Erika placed the fire in the middle of the grassy small grassy area away from the tent. " GOT IT ON!" Erika said excitingly. The fire lightened and burned away like a rich glowing amber colour. " Well done, now we can cook the hot dogs" Said Kelly, happily.  
Erika got up off her feet and looked down proudly at the fire. She then walked over to the tent and walked in the opening. " Em. what are you doing Greg?" Erika said in question. Greg turned around and looked at Erika. " Em just sorting my sleeping bag out" He replied. " O. ok then, guess I will do that too, but I am NOT sleeping near the window part of the tent," Erika said clearly.  
" Scared" said Kelly who stood in the opening of the tent. " It's not so much that, it's just I don't like being near that part of the tent, I feel like I am being EXTRA-WATCHED!" Erika replied. " Well I am sleeping in that corner of the tent ok?" Said Greg. Kelly and Erika nodded their heads.  
  
" Anyway, I am getting the hotdogs on, and can you Erika butter the rolls please?" Kelly said in question. " Yes sure" Erika replied. Kelly turned around and walked out the tent. " Well I am going to go sit outside," said Greg. Erika looked at Greg and said quietly " Ok".  
Erika walked over to her rucksack, which was in the middle of the tent, and she sat down next to it. Erika watched Greg walk out the tent slowly.  
Erika opened her rucksack and got out her sleeping bag. Kelly sat next to the fire getting out the hotdog tins. She heard footsteps behind her and there stood Greg, holding a knife. Kelly's eyes opened wide. 


End file.
